Rapid Eye Movement
by Reyna Elizabeth Masters
Summary: Twin halfas Reyna and Matthew (Yin and Yang) must battle a new type of threat to the girls of Amity Park; Niko. First story in the Shadow Flare Misadventure series. Enjoy! Rated T for paranoia. WARNING! This fanfic is in the Danny Phantom category ONLY because it is in that universe, but he WILL cameo. If you're looking for a Danny based story, go somewhere else and don't flame me.
1. Crescendo, Decrescendo

**Hey, guys! REM here. This is my latest story, and I'm only writing it now because chapter five of Paranormal Investigation is coming slower than stopping at a red light when you're in a hurry. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter One

Crescendo, Decrescendo

Soft sunlight filtered in between the bedroom's blinds, unnoticed by the teenage girl fast asleep in a bed that hung from the ceiling. She curled closer into its warm lavender depths, sighing involuntarily. Then, a caramel head of hair slowly eased through the doorframe, violent violet eyes carefully watching the girl. The boy tiptoed into the room in a way that would have made any ballet dancer envious, and slowly rose until his head peeked over the mattress. He raised his arms and… "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I AM THE GHOST KING, HERE FOR MY REVENGE!" The girl's eyes flew open, a near glowing green and filled with alarm. Quick as a cat, she rolled off the bed, taking the boy down with her and forcing him into a headlock. "Urk," rasped the boy. "Remind me not to do that again." The girl glared at him. "You'd better not," she warned, and released him.

The boy and girl thumped down the stairs, fully dressed, each step perfectly synchronized. You could tell that they were twins. Both had the same caramel hair; the girl's pulled into a ponytail with a soft wave at the hairline, and the boy's falling halfway over one eye. They were the same age (fourteen), and the same height (five foot eight). They stepped into the kitchen and sat at the table, where their mom was making breakfast. "Good morning Reyna, Matthew," She said to each respective twin.

"Good morning, Mom," Reyna smiled.

"Morning, Mom," Matthew waved.

"Hi Lily," said a new voice. A man walked into the kitchen, kissing the woman, Lily, on the cheek. "Hello James," Lily replied, handing him a plate of pancakes and eggs. James sat with the twins, ruffling Matthew's hair. The boy grinned slightly and smoothed it back down, starting on his own plate of breakfast. Lily sat with a sigh, her hands cupped around a mug of tea. "Hurry up, you two. You're going to miss the bus," she said to the twin teens. Both downed the rest of their milk simultaneously, grabbed their backpacks, and dashed out the door. After a few seconds, Reyna rushed back inside, wrapped a violet scarf around her neck, and ran outside once more.

A few breathless moments later, Reyna caught up with Matthew at the bus stop. Panting, she dropped her purple backpack onto the ground, only to pick it back up again as the bus came around the corner. The kids filed onto the bus, sitting in any available seat. Reyna sat in the very back on the left side; the girl's side. Finally, one last kid boarded the bus; a short, curly-haired ginger boy wearing a brown turtleneck sweater and khaki pants. He sat in the only seat left, which happened to be next to Matthew. "Yang," he sneered, as if the greeting left a bad taste in his mouth. Matthew sighed at the nickname. "Hey Nikolas," he replied.

"I see you're wearing the same filthy jacket." Nikolas sniffed.

"Yup," Matthew muttered, then added under his breath, "At least I have style."

Nikolas huffed, having heard the comment, and turned away. _Jeez, _Matthew thought. _What's his problem?_

_I don't know, _said feminine a voice in his head. _Maybe his turtleneck's too tight. _

_Yeah, _he shot back. _Or maybe your scarf is cutting off your windpipe, Reyna. Breathe._

An exaggerated gasp was heard at the back of the bus, and Matthew turned to see his twin holding her breath in defiance. He sighed and shook his head, facing the front again as they pulled into the Casper High parking lot.

"Oi, Yang!" Matthew turned to see a boy running towards him. The teen had coffee brown Tenth Doctor-style hair and eyes of the same color. He was wearing blue jeans and a TARDIS blue t-shirt that said "Keep Calm and Don't Blink". When the kid reached Matthew they high-fived each other, making an explosion noise as their hands separated. "Hey, David," Matthew said, flicking his hair out of his face a bit. "Hello, Yang!" David replied, grinning. "You know, I've been thinking 'bout changing my name, maybe to Al. I like that name, Al, especially after the Titanic episode from Doctor Who." He paused. "Have you seen that one?" Matthew smirked at his friend's British accent. "Yeah, I have. I'm way past it, actually." David nodded, then continued. "I thought you were. Hey, why does everyone call you Yang, anyway? I mean, I get the whole twins thing; Yin and Yang, Moon and Sun, but why _everyone_? There should be at least one person who-"

"Calls us by our real names?" Reyna had snuck up behind David, who proceeded to jump out of his skin. She gave a Cheshire Cat smile and started walking up the steps to the school. "Come on," she said. "We're going to be late for biology." All three winced at the mention of the class. It stirred memories that were best left unsaid.

**Hello, again! Yes, that was a minor jump-off-of-it-and-not-get-hurt cliffhanger**


	2. Gemini

**Hello, phans of all ages! Thanks for tuning in to the second chapter of Rapid Eye Movement! Now, quick disclaimer; I don't own the Danny Phantom universe or characters (but I do own my OC's… duh). Anyway, I'm excited because I finally got the 5****th** **chapter of Paranormal Investigations done and posted! Yay! *claps hands together and rubs them* But for now, on to Biology!**

Chapter Two

Gemini

The ghostly trio sat nervously in the back of their Biology class, if you could call it sitting. It was more of a restless, constant shifting. "Good morning class," the teacher, Mr. Jebson, said. "Today we will be taking blood samples as a demonstration for our Body Systems unit." He passed out sterile pads and needles, along with a blood testing sheet. "Please clean your index finger with the sterile pad, then prick the same finger with the needle. Place your index finger onto the testing sheet, and bring said sheet to me." Reyna looked anxiously at Matthew and David. _Not good, _she signed, her hands flitting just above the lab table. _Our ecto-signatures could be traced. _Both boys nodded their agreement. David thought for a minute. _Fake-and-break?_ he signed. He received two "yes" signals from the twins. Pretending to work, the three teens waited until the very last minute of class. Just as the bell was ringing, they handed in their test sheets and ran - "No, running!" Mr. Jebson called – er... speed-walked like heck out of the classroom.

_**La linearompa**_

The trio split up in the main hallway, with Reyna and David heading to gymnastics and boy's athletics respectively, and Matthew dragging his feet in a mock 'I-am-walking-to-my-doom' way to English. He slumped into his seat in the back of the class, barely paying attention as Ms. Jousten blathered on about participles and independent clauses. "... and that's why you should never start a sentence with 'or', 'and', or 'but'," Ms. Jousten finished.

"You're a butt," Matthew muttered under his breath.

oOo

Meanwhile, in athletics, David was running for his life from three enormous boys while trying to get to the end zone. _OhgoodLordinheavenifYouarelisteningpleasesavemesothatImightliveI'mtoyoungtoyoungtodieohcrapthey'regainingonmeCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPOHGOSHNOOOOOOO! _He painfully picked himself up and spat out a mouthful of Astro Turf. "Bleah," was all he said before heading back to the fifty yard line.

oOo

Over in gymnastics, Reyna was silently laughing at her brother's last comment. She lightly stepped onto a stack of trapezoids and leapt to the high bar, swinging a couple times before turning around on the bar and dismounting neatly. Shoulders still shaking, she wandered over to the main floor to practice cartwheels. Once she felt she had gotten it right, she found her coach and quietly whispered a question. Her coach nodded and Reyna left for the girl's locker room, which lead to the bathroom.

oOo

The trio met again in fourth period; band. (I know what you're thinking, unless you're a band nerd like me, _Oh my gooosh, band is for, like, loserrrs! _WRONG! Band is actually really, really cool.) They assembled their instruments: Matthew on alto saxophone, Reyna on a clarinet, and David in percussion. Matthew snickered, but Reyna was already way ahead of him. "For the very last time, brother mine, _I do not sound like a duck!"_ Matthew stuck out his tongue and played a high F. Reyna mimicked his face, but instead played the highest F a clarinet can play. "Ow," David said, covering his ears. "I think my brain is bleeding."

"Don't worry, drummer boy," Reyna shot back. "There is no brain to bleed." With that, David chased her back to her seat, just before the band director, Mrs. Dominguez, walked to her platform to read announcements.

THISISALINEBREAK

The next day, on the bus, the twins' eyes simultaneously grew to the size of saucers. Nikolas had just boarded the bus… but he definitely was _not_ the Nikolas from the day before. Now he was at least an inch taller than Matthew, had no glasses, and wore a white, thigh-length jacket, a dark red shirt, grey jeans and black combat boots. His eyes swept the remaining seats on the bus under his now-dark auburn hair, and upon seeing the final seat left, he cracked a feral grin. "Hello, Reyna," he said smoothly. "May I sit with you?"

**AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Cliffhanger! Maybe! If you even remember Nikolas! Oh well! Still, I do feel remotely evil. ALSO! Don't hate on my lack of football or blood testing knowledge please! The only classes where I knew what I was talking about were english, gymnastics, and band. Mostly band, because I actually play oboe. Anyway, HA! Betcha didn't see Mr. Nerd-To-Evil-Yet-Good-Looking-Person! Wait… did I say evil? O^O I mean, uh, DUCKS! (Again, sorry about the shortness of the chapter! I shall make them longer!)**


	3. Siamese

**Hello, current and possible REM fans! Thanks for waiting a bit for me to catch up to school. It's been crazy; I had at least two projects due in the same seven to ten days… Anyway, here is another hopefully longer chapter! Enjoy! (BTW, Jane, Jocu has been chewing on my highlighters. Hope you like neon-mouthed stegosaurus…)**

**Chapter 3**

**Siamese**

Reyna, recovering from speechlessness, managed to keep her eyes from growing to the size of dinner plates. She wordlessly moved her backpack from its place next to her, and Nikolas sat in the now-empty space. "You look… different," Reyna began uncertainly. She moved her hand down next to her leg, generating a small wisp of shadow energy, unseen by Nikolas.

"Thank you," the boy smiled, revealing what looked like cat fangs. "I've been working on… changing myself, in a way." Reyna nodded, still on guard. While Nikolas answered the questions of a bewildered boy, she looked up the aisle to her brother. He gave an almost imperceptible nod, quietly showing her his fingertips, which glowed with a small ray of light. He had been ready for a fight as well. Reyna tapped beside her eye, then her ear, and finally put a finger to her lips. Matthew mimicked her motion, indicating that the message was clear: _Watch and listen, but do not be heard._ When the bus arrived at school, the twins relayed what had happened to David. The trio would have to play spy for a day.

oOo

The three of them attended their classes, as usual, but all the while keeping an eye on Nikolas. "Okay," David said. "Third period. Yin's got World History with Niky the Suddenly Tall, but Yang doesn't." Brother and sister shared a glance at the nicknames. Practically everyone called Reyna "Yin" and Matthew "Yang". They nodded in unison, and Matthew playfully tugged at his twin's ponytail. "Be careful," he said. "He's been sneaking glances at you all day." Reyna punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Come on 'Yang', careful is my middle name!" she replied, an easy grin on her lips. Matthew smiled back, but both could see the concern in the other's eyes.

oOo

When fourth period came around, Reyna was nowhere to be found. Matthew kept looking back and forth between the empty first clarinet chair and the door. He and David could hardly concentrate on playing Summer Dances and Lassus Trombone with the band. Finally, it was lunchtime. The boys sat at their usual table and scanned every face in the cafeteria for Reyna. David frowned. "Hey… you know who else is missing?"

"Shoot," Matthew said, still searching.

"Well, he's a tall redhead with fangs…"

The boys looked at each other. "Nikolas," they nearly shouted simultaneously.

oOo

Reyna sat in World History, trying to appear bored while checking on Nikolas._ I'm onto you, wackjob,_ she thought. Suddenly there was a flash followed by a very loud BANG and thick smoke, and she felt herself being dragged through the window. Once outside, she noticed other dazed girls trying to orient themselves. Quickly, Reyna ducked behind a dumpster, where a flash of blue light was visible to (but ignored by) any passerby. One of the girls blinked, surprised to see a ghost girl fly past her. The specter was wearing a black jumpsuit with purple boots, gloves, belt, and neck. There was a symbol that looked like a tapering stripe with an 's' on the end, starting at her right hip and curling to her chest, also purple. The feminine phantom had glowing purple eyes and black hair with a purple stripe that started at her part. The human girl gulped, panicking slightly. "Wh-who are you?" she asked timidly, wondering if this was the thing that had brought them here.

The ghost just grinned. "You can call me Shadow Master." Suddenly, Shadow Master (a.k.a. Reyna) looked up. "Nikolas," she growled, dropping into a fighting stance, only to pause in surprise. "No way," she breathed. "You're a - you've got - what?"

Nikolas laughed, reveling in her shock. "Do you like them? I told you I've been changing myself!" He indicated his new dark brown cat ears and tail, and was missing his human ears.

Reyna blinked, then frowned. "Wait, when did you tell me that?" she questioned, playing the part of a confused superhero in order to cover her secret identity.

"This morning, on the bus."

"But I don't go to-" Reyna was cut off by a sharp pain in her neck. Her vision grew fuzzy as she saw the other girls reacting the same way. _Are those… tranquilizer darts?!_ She tried not to hyperventilate. Out of all the things in the world, it had to be a needle. Before she blacked out, she heard a smooth male voice in her ear. "I know many things about you, Miss Masters. Many things."

**DUN DUN DUNNN! How's THAT for a cliffhanger?! Yeah, yeah I'm evil and all that jazz. Well, doo be doo wop to you! So yeah, if you didn't get it already, all my chapter titles are twin-related things. Crescendo and decrescendo are dynamics (dynamic duo), Gemini is the sign of the twin, and well, Siamese fit both the twin and the cat category. (Submit a chapter title idea via review if you want.) Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll have the next chapter up ASAP, blah dee blah blah. See you next time! **

**No! Bad stegosaurus! Those are not for eating aaand now my keyboard can be seen from ten miles away in a blizzard. Fabulous. ****_Sigh_****. Bye, guys and gals. **


End file.
